Hashihime in Love
This quest is part of a group of main quests, please see ''"Kyoto Information Gathering" ''for all 7 quests. Story Miroku begins his tale of how his business blooms in cities like Kyoto due to the interest in faraway items when Ensuke approaches Miroku asking for help. Miroku recognizes Ensuke immediately and wonders what seems to have gotten Ensuke in such a rush. Ensuke explains that there is a monster on Modoroshi Bridge that tried to drag him off the bridge and into the river. Miroku wonders what kind of monster it is and Ensuke describes it having a horrifying face like a "Hannya". Miroku laughs at the thought thinking that maybe Ensuke messed around with the lonely housewives again. Ensuke doesn't see the funny side and explains he has done nothing but help people all month. Miroku remembers his manners, introducing the player to Ensuke, a patrolman for the Shogunate and his best drinking buddy. Ensuke wants nothing, but the help from Miroku and Miroku gladly obliges, but only if Ensuke buys something very expensive when he returns. The player and Miroku head off to Modoribashi Bridge and notice a white-haired beauty standing there looking a little lost. She begins to mumble to herself, when Miroku wonders if this was the monster Ensuke was wetting himself over. At the mention of Ensuke, Hashi-hime turns around and addresses Miroku about Ensuke. Miroku confirms he knows of him and swiftly Hashi-hime gives Miroku a letter to deliver to Ensuke and states as she runs off that she will be waiting. Miroku returns to Ensuke and hands him the letter. Ensuke wants to know more about the monster, but wonders about the letter. Miroku simply says they met a real looker who wanted to pass this letter to Ensuke. Miroku wants Ensuke to begin reading to find out what the letter says. (Please see "Love Letter" section at bottom of page.) After Ensuke has finished reading, a long silence extends for an awkward length of time until Ensuke breaks the tension wondering what the hell Miroku just brought him. Miroku stammers that he didn't know that was in the letter at all! Ensuke begs and pleads to help turn her down since this is just too scary for him to handle. Miroku says that he owes him BIG time when they return and the player and Miroku head down into the Well of Five Virtues. When they reach Hashi-hime, Miroku explains to her that Ensuke won't be coming and wants to turn her down. Hashi-hime can't believe what she is hearing and tells Miroku to hush his mouth. She can see the plot that Miroku is brewing. He is trying to tear her away from her love so he can have Ensuke all for himself. She turns into her true frightening ghost form and decides to attack Miroku and the player. After the battle, Hashi-hime is astounded by the power of her foe. She didn't think that anyone could deflect her attacks and asks for the warrior's name. Miroku stammers at first to answer her question, but Hashi-hime states that question wasn't directed at Miroku, but the player. The gallant stature of the player and the strength can be seen as true love to her. Miroku explains they came to return the letter and Hashi-hime takes the letter quickly so that she may burn the mistake of ever loving Ensuke. Hashi-hime wishes for the player to return soon since she will be making Tea-cakes and grow stronger until the player's return. Miroku and the player return to Ensuke on the surface, and Ensuke wonders how the expedition went. Miroku says the whole event was a pain in the ass and Ensuke owes them. Ensuke is glad that he is free of the ghost and says he can't spend anything extravagant, but will thank them in some other way. Miroku promises to go drinking with him later and Ensuke thanks them again for the help. Quest Completed. Love Letter "I send you this letter as an expression of gratitude. You gallantly came to my rescue at Modoribashi Bridge and kindly escorted me out of the city. Ever since then, my thoughts are only of you. When I lay down to sleep, I become engrossed in thoughts of you. Before I know it, the sun has risen and I must awake from my reverie... without you. "Even though I long for you this much, Ensuke-sama only has words for other women. Is it fate, then? That I cannot remain by your side, being of a different realm? Nay! I refuse to believe in such a thing. Were the world but for us and us alone we could be bound together freely. "Ensuke-sama, come for me! We were meant to be together. We can live our lives without being bothered by anyone else... at the bottom of the well. Should you choose not to come of your own volition, then I fear that I will have no choice even at the risk of appearing too eager, but to come for you. I shall wait for you at the bottom of the Well of Five Virtues." Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Kyoto Quest